El amor de la lluvia
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Como la tranquila lluvia consuma su amor con la persona que más ama. ATENCIÓN: YAOI Y LEMON No es plagio. En mi otra cuenta soy conocida con el nombre de Ayumi Kuran


Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los labios ajenos en mi piel, enviándome un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo e inevitablemente solté un gemido mostrándole al otro hombre cuanto me gustaba lo que hacía. Se dejó oír una risa y en ese momento mi rostro comenzó a arder.

Quise alejarme de él y así lo hice pero no duro mucho cuando estaba atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus labios se posaban en los míos comiéndome la boca, mordiendo mis labios e invitándome a un baile de lenguas. Al principio me negué pero al sentir sus manos en mi miembro un gemido escapó de mis labios y él aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi cavidad y sin poder evitarlo correspondí el beso mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía ante su tacto.

\- Ugetsu.- Gemí cuando nos separamos a causa de la falta de oxigeno.

\- En verdad eres delicioso Takeshi.

Un gran sonrojo surcó mi rostro y antes de poder rebatirle y decirle que no dijera cosas tan vergonzosas, me volvía a besar mientras dirigía sus manos a mi trasero y me levantó por él, yo enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y mis brazos en su cuello, dejando que me cargará y besará, sintiendo como su miembro se restregaba en mi trasero haciendo que nuevos gemidos escaparán de mi boca pero él se aseguraba que no se escucharán ya que los amortiguaba con sus propios labios.

Comenzó a caminar teniéndome en brazos mientras besaba mi cuello y dejaba marcas que al día siguiente serían notables para todos, pero en este momento eso no me importaba lo único que a mí me importaba era sentir más de él. Me llevó hasta la cama donde me dejo y enseguida me quito la camisa que llevaba dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Se relamió los labios y acercó sus labios hasta mis pezones y empezó a morderlos y succionarlos haciendo que nuevos gemidos salieran de mi boca mientras que yo solo me retorcía y llevaba mis manos hasta las sabanas estrujándolas, intentando canalizar algo del placer que sentía pero no lo conseguía. Quería llevar mis manos hasta su pecho y acariciarlo y que me besará como nunca sin embargo él no lo hacía, solamente se entretenía con mi pezón y al ver que estaba lo suficientemente duro se dirigió hasta el otro que hizo la misma acción que en él anterior.

Sentía mi piel arder ante su tacto y hacía que solo deseará sentir más de él, quería que me poseyera en este momento sin embargo Ugetsu no tenía pensado hacerlo todavía quería ir lento y eso me desesperaba porque realmente quería sentirlo en mi interior.

\- Estás muy ansioso.

Su aliento chocó en mi oreja y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gemido llenó de deseo. Sonrió y me beso la oreja antes de darle una mordida lo que consiguió un nuevo gemido de mi parte. Comenzó a bajar por mi pecho y detenerse en mi ombligo donde simulo las envestidas que dentro de poco me daría y sin poder evitarlo desee con más fuerza que estuviera en mi interior.

Desabrochó mis pantalones y dejó ver como un bulto sobresalía deseoso salir de esa cárcel que es la ropa. Un sonrojo surcó mi rostro y a pesar del deseo que sentía intente cubrir el estado en el que estaba sin embargo él no me lo permitió y sujeto mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y con su rodilla empezó a friccionar mi entrepierna haciendo que nuevos gemidos y escalofríos surcaran mi cuerpo. Mi visión comenzó a empañarse y ya no sabía bien que es lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía es que el causante de todo esto era Asari Ugetsu el primer guardián de la lluvia de Vongola y eso era más que suficiente para hacer que mi deseo se incrementará.

De repente deje de sentir su pierna en mi entrepierna y al ver que es lo que pasaba podía observar como había quitado mis bóxers y como me veía con una sonrisa ladina sujetando mi miembro. De repente se lo metió de un golpe a la boca y un nuevo gemido salió desde lo profundo de mi garganta. Su boca subía y bajaba por toda la extensión de mi miembro mientras sentía como su lengua acompañaba la acción y al llegar a la punta se detenía para besarla de forma dulce antes de darle un mordisco haciendo que un nuevo gemido surgiera de mi garganta. Estaba a punto de venirme en su boca, lo sentía, no podría aguantar mucho más sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar se detuvo.

Un gemido de reproche salió de mi garganta. Él solo me vio con diversión y sin esperar un solo segundo fue desasiéndose de su ropa y pronto pude verlo completamente desnudo y como su gran miembro se encontraba más que despierto. Al ver su pene un escalofrío cruzo mi cuerpo. Era grande, muy grande y cuando eso entrará en mi interior me iba a partir.

Asari solo sonrío y en un momento él ya estaba sentado y mi rostro estaba muy cerca de su entrepierna. Lo miré desconcertado pero pronto entendí lo que quería. Un sonrojo se posó en mis mejillas y mordí mi labio con duda pero al sentir como su manos tiraban de mi cabello, empujándolo hacía abajo hasta sentir como esa parte de su cuerpo se restregaba deseosa en mis labios deje que el deseo me dominará y tímidamente abrí mi boca para dejarle paso. En menos de diez segundos ya lo tenía en mi boca sintiendo como palpitaba en mi húmeda cavidad. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era más grande de lo que creía ya que ni siquiera podía meterla completamente en mi boca. Despacio comencé a mover mi boca en un dulce sube y baja dándole hasta donde podía y masajeaba con mis manos los lugares a los que ya no podía llegar. Un gruñido de placer mi indico que iba por buen camino por lo que más animado empecé con un vaivén un poco más rápido y turnaba las lamidas con las succiones. De repente sentí como sus manos se posaban en mi cabello y me empujaban a una velocidad más rápida. Me acostumbre lo más rápido que pude a la sensación preparado para recibir su esencia ya que podía sentir que estaba a punto de venirse en mi boca sin embargo no lo hizo, me alejo de su falo antes de hacerlo y de un golpe me estampo contra la cama y solo entonces pude sentir como tres dedos estaban en mi interior.

Apartó sus dedos y alineo su miembro a mi rosada y virgen entrada, una que pronto dejaría de serlo. Mi cuerpo se tenso y nervioso no podía verlo a los ojos. Se acercó a mí y me beso con deseo y pasión enredando ambas lenguas mientras sentía algo duro penetrar en mí ser y fue en ese momento que sentí como algo taladraba mi interior, cortándolo y un gran dolor cruzaba mi cuerpo. Gemí de dolor pero su boca absorbió el sonido ahogado.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí se quedo quieto esperando a que me acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Al poco tiempo ya no sentía dolor, en parte a que me acostumbre y en parte a los besos y caricias que me estaba dando. Comencé a mover mis caderas y el pronto empezó con las envestidas.

-Ah ... ¡Ah! ... U ... Ugetsu

\- Ta-Takeshi

No podía dejar de gemir al sentir como entraba en mi cuerpo, como la sinfonía de nuestros cuerpo y gemidos invadía el lugar, como el olor a sexo estaba impregnado en la habitación haciendo que me excitará todavía más. Lo quería sentir cada vez más dentro de mí. En un movimiento rápido invertí las posiciones y dejé a Asari debajo de mi cuerpo. Comencé a auto penetrarme sintiendo como mis pupilas empañaban mi vista y viendo como Ugetsu tenía las pupilas dilatadas y como su miembro crecía en mi interior. Al recuperarse del shock me cogió de las caderas y me ayudo a auto penetrarme haciendo que su falo golpeará un punto que me hizo ver las estrellas.

\- Es aquí.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y la voz ronca.

Comenzó a darme sin descanso en ese puno haciendo que arqueará mi espalda y que mis gemidos aumentarán de volumen y al parecer él también lo disfrutaba ya que su cara en este momento era de puro placer.

Al poco tiempo no pude aguantar más y me corrí con un fuerte gemido en nuestros pechos, al poco tiempo sentí como algo cálido me invadía y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que Ugetsu se había corrido en mi interior. Una gran sonrisa surcó mi rostro al pensar en ello.

Asari se dejo caer en el colchón y me llevó con él, quedando yo encima de su pecho pero eso no duro mucho cuando sentí como él se ponía encima de mí. Se alejó un poco y llevó su mano hasta su pecho y cogió un poco de la esencia que derrame en él y se llevó la mano hasta sus labios y sacó su lengua y la acercó hasta su dedo lamiendo de manera insinuante y excitante mi esencia.

\- Delicioso.

Eso hizo que un nuevo sonrojo surcará mi rostro y que una nueva erección se me hiciera presente. Sin poder controlarme bese a Ugetsu con todas mis fuerzas y él inmediatamente correspondió mi beso. Salió de mi interior causándome un gemido de inconformidad para ponerme en cuatro y penetrarme de golpe. No espero a empezar a penetrarme y yo solo podía soltar gemidos de placer y dejar que mi saliva escurriera por mi boca. Al principio creía que él no podría observarme pero entonces me di cuenta de que había un espejo formado por las llamas de la lluvia y que Ugetsu veía en ese momento mi rostro lo que hizo que me sonrojará todavía más y pronto sus embestidas se hicieran más rápidas y deliciosas, notando como tocaba mi punto dulce en cada estocada que me daba. L e estaba dando una erótica vista y eso me avergonzaba pero al verle tan lleno de placer no me importó y solo deje que me viera de esa manera y le di una vista a un más erótica, haciendo que mientras él me penetraba yo me pusiera a lamer parte de la esencia que antes solté. Lamiendo mis dedos, succionándolos, mordiéndolos ligeramente y penetrando mi boca con ellos. Eso lo volvió loco y me penetro con más fuerza. No pude aguantar más y me corrí una vez más y él volvió hacerlo en mi interior, bañando mis entrañas. Caí a la cama agotado y él cayó encima de mí.

\- Eres mío Takeshi, no dejes que él vuelva a tocarte.- Dijo con la respiración agitada en mi oído.

\- ¿Todavía… sigues… celoso?- Dije con dificultad.- Ya te dije que Gokudera es solo un amigo. Él necesitaba mi ayuda y yo solo estuve allí.

\- Te abrazo.- Dijo molesto.

\- Porque necesitaba a alguien con quien poder desahogarse. Ugetsu no estés celoso por ello, sabes que yo no amo a Gokudera sino que te amo a ti.

Al terminar de hablar le bese con infinito amor y dulzura y él correspondió mi beso de la misma manera. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

\- Está bien.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Yo también te amo Takeshi.

Yo solo sonreí con felicidad antes de besarle. Sé que él tenía miedo de que le dejará por otro pero eso no sucedería nunca pues a la única persona que yo amaba me estaba besando en este momento.


End file.
